Pelanggaran
by majiseme
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang sebuah pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh seorang dosen kepada mahasiswanya. Seharusnya dosen seperti Rivaille harus bisa menjaga imej untuk tidak tertarikpada anak pemilik Universitas ternama ini. Namun... takdir berkata lain. Ia belok. Pria teflon itu belok. / Levi x Eren slight of JeanEren / Chapter3update!
1. Chapter 1

"Ini alamatnya. Memang jauh dari tempat tinggalmu, tapi inilah tugas yang harus kau emban. Disana ada anakku, kau akan langsung mengenalinya. Tenang saja, ini hanya pekerjaan sementara." ucap seorang pria setengah baya berkacamata bulat seperti harry potter seraya menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil bertulis sambung. Rambut panjang cokelatnya ia kibas sembari mengipas-ngipas lehernya dengan telapak tangan. Memang tidak ada anginnya, tapi ia cukup puas.

Pria bertubuh kecil dengan wajah teflon itu masih memasang ekspresi datar seraya menerima sobekan kertas kecil itu.

"Nah, selamat menemukan kehidupan baru."

Rivaille tahu, yang dimaksud Dr. Jaeger ini pasti bukan kehidupan baru dalam artian lain, kan?

**Pelanggaran **

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Humor/Romance**

**OOC, Typo, Modern Day, agak parody**

Pemuda beriris hijau menguap lebar, lalu menutup mulutnya sebelum terlambat. Ia tidak ingin dirinya kemasukan setan karena saat menguap mulut tidak ditutup. Begitulah yang diajarkan ibundanya yang kini sudah tiada, Carla Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger, pemuda berwajah manis, seorang anak tunggal pemilik Universitas Maria ini berstatus _single_. Tidak, bukan itu maksudnya. Status Eren saat ini adalah menunggu. Menunggu seorang dosen bertubuh ramping dan berwajah cantik memasuki ruangannya. Sengaja ia memilih jurusan IPT (Ilmu Pembasmian Titan), karna katanya dosen-dosennya oke semua. Laki atau perempuan, semuanya disenangi banyak mahasiswa.

Ruang kelasnya sudah ramai oleh murid-murid yang datang dari berbagai penjuru. Wajar saja, Universitas Maria ini salah satu Universitas yang paling diminati. Selain mahasiswanya orang-orang pinter, isinya juga orang-orang berada. Tapi tetap pengecualian bagi Eren. Otaknya pas rata-rata. Kalau bukan Universitas ini milik ayahnya, ia pasti sudah ditendang jauh dari sini.

Tiba-tiba, para mahasiswa mulai ribut. Mereka berhamburan masuk kedalam kelas dan menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Suasana ini, pasti Miss Petra Ral sang dosen cantik akan segera datang. Eren tak sabar menunggu.

Seorang wanita bertubuh ramping dengan rambut pirang orennya memasuki ruangan, menimbulkan suara derap langkah yang cukup keras dari sepatu hak setinggi 15cm-nya. Seluruh mahasiswa diam, memerhatikan sang dosen yang berdiri tepat ditengah ruangan—didepan, tentunya. "Ah, selamat pagi."

Semuanya menjawab dengan antusias. Miss Petra berdeham, lalu melanjutkan bicaranya. "Mohon maaf, semuanya. Mulai hari ini, dosen untuk jurusan IPT digantikan oleh seorang dosen yang baru saja dipindahkan kesini," ucapnya tersenyum seraya memberi isyarat pada orang diluar untuk masuk. "ia adalah seorang dosen terbaik dari Universitas Rose."

Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pria bertubuh pendek memasuki ruangan, membuat seluruh mata mengekorinya. Ia berdiri di samping Miss Petra, menghadap seluruh mahasiswa baru yang akan dididiknya.

"Rivaille. Mohon kerjasamanya." ucap sang dosen baru, disertai dengan ekspresi datar.

Eren masih bengong. Bukan, ia bukan bengong karna terpesona pada ukuran tubuh sang dosen baru yang disandingka dengan Miss Petra berhak tinggi. Ia masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa... sosok fantasinya dirubah dengan sosok yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Miss Petra.

.

.

.

.

"Mudah, sih, untuk mengerti apa yang diajarkannya. Tapi tetap saja ini tidak adil!" seru lelaki berkepala botak seraya menunjuk sarkatis, lalu meremas ramb—kepalanya.

"Benar! Kenapa Miss Petra meninggalkan kita?!" protes pria berwajah kuda.

"Sayang sekali, ya..." gumam lelaki bertubuh jangkung kalem.

"Tidak apa-apa, cari suasana baru." tanggap pria bertubuh macho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang gadis berambut kuning yang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Eren menghela nafas berat. Sama seperti dirinya, teman-temannya protes soal penggantian dosen di jurusan ini. Apalagi setelah Connie menyebar gosip bahwa Miss Petra akan dipindahkan ke Universitas lain.

"Ayo kita demo!" ajak Jean meninju angin.

Bertholdt hanya menatap pasrah. Sedangkan Reiner, ia masih asyik memandangi sang madonna kelas, yang diketahu bernama Christa.

Memang saat ini adalah waktunya istirahat. Tapi setelah jam ini berakhir, mereka akan mendapat pelajaran tambahan dari sang dosen baru. Kelihatannya memang kurang kerjaan, tapi inilah yang dilakukan dosen dengan predikat terbaik. Eren dan kawan-kawannya hanya bisa maklum. Mungkin sudah saatnya mereka menaksir orang yang sepantaran dengan mereka.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pria bertubuh pendek memasuki ruangan, membuat semua mahasiswa duduk ditempat. Hening. Tidak ada yang berani bicara—termasuk Jean. Biasanya pria berwajah kuda itu akan menyelutuk ucapan yang 'iya-iya' dan membuat seisi kelas tertawa. Tapi kali ini tidak. Mungkin karena aura gelap sang dosen baru.

"Tadi kita sudah masuk ke materi, ya."

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mungkin karna takut.

"Saya berniat untuk mengadakan praktek usai materi ini selesai. Ada yang keberatan?"

Tidak ada yang bereaksi

-kecuai Eren. Pemuda itu malah membenamkan kepala ke lipatan tangannya, bosan.

"Kau yang disana, ada apa? Kau keberatan?" tanya sang dosen membuat Eren mengangkat kepalanya—mencari tahu siapa yang sedang diajak ngobrol. "siapa namamu? Sertakan alasan kenapa kau keberatan."

Eren berkedip. Ia menoleh pelan, mendapati seluruh teman-temannya melirik ngeri padanya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah sang dosen dengan _slow motion_, lalu menunjuk dirinya ragu. "Sa-saya...?"

Rivaille mengangguk.

"Ti-tidak..." Eren celingukan. Sungguh, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Yang jelas, saat ini di kepalanya sudah terbayang hukuman apa yang akan diberikan si dosen baru pada dirinya.

"Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau keberatan dengan apa yang akan saya ajarkan?" tanya Rivaille dingin. Sekali lagi, Eren membatu ditempat.

Eren melirik Jean, bermaksud meminta bantuan. Tapi pria itu malah memasang tampang _mampus lo_ kepada Eren. Karna itulah Eren tidak punya alasan lain selain jujur, "Sa-saya mengantuk, sir... saya tidak keberatan... dengan..."

"Jadi kau mengantuk?" Rivaille mengulangi, "apa kau tahu konsekuensi bagi mahasiswa yang melanggar peraturan?" lanjutnya dingin.

Eren meneguk ludah. Demi kepala Pixis yang berambut lebat, dia ingin pura-pura mati sekarang. Lalu digotong teman-temannya menuju UKS dan menyebarkan berita bahwa sang dosen baru berhasil membunuh mahasiswanya dengan ucapan.

"Siapa namamu? Nanti datang keruanganku." lanjut Rivaille berbalik, lalu mengakhirinya, "sekarang kita lanjut materinya."

"E-Eren... Jaeger..." jawab Eren gugup. Keringat berhasil mengucur disekitar dahinya.

Jawaban itu membuat Rivaille melirik sinis, lalu berbalik lagi. _Boleh juga_, batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Berakhir, waktunya pulang. Ya, seharusnya Eren pulang kerumah. Tapi ia malah harus menerima _free pukpuk_ dari teman-temannya.

"Semangat, Eren! Tatakae!" sahut gadis berambut _ponytail_ menggigit kentang rebusnya.

"Eren, mau kutemani?" tawar gadis cantik paling _sixpack_ diseluruh Universitas Maria.

"Sabar, ya, ren. Kamu akan baik-baik saja, kok." ujar Christa lembut.

"Tabah." pesan wanita jangkung dengan jerawat diwajahnya.

Sedangkan shota berambut kuning hanya tersenyum miris mendapati sahabatnya akan dihukum. Apa boleh buat, Armin tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain pulang bareng Mikasa.

Cewek-cewek satu jurusan sudah menyemangatinya. Maka, tidak ada alasan bagi Eren untuk takut menerima hukuman dari sir Rivaille. Apalagi Jean, Connie, Bertholdt dan Reiner sudah pulang duluan karna tidak mau kecipratan. Pasalnya, Eren suka sekali membuat masalah yang melibatkan orang lain. Teman macam apa mereka itu? Disaat Eren kesusahan, mereka malah pergi!

Setelah mengetuk pintu kantor dan masuk, Eren celingukan, mencari meja yang dimaksud. Bukan, orang yang dimaksud. Karna tidak kelihatan—mungkin pengaruh faktor tinggi badan, Eren memilih untuk bertanya pada makhluk berkacamata yang kebetulan lewat. "Err—Miss? Apa anda tahu meja sir Rivaille dimana?"

Orang itu tersenyum lebar seraya menunjuk sebuah meja besar dipojok belakang sana. "Dosen baru itu mejanya disana. Tapi sekarang dia sedang berada di ruangannya. Tunggu saja disana, biar kupanggilkan!"

Eren menurut. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mantap, menuju meja di pojok belakang. Beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya ia sampai ditempat tujuan, Eren terkesiap. Diatas meja berplitur kayu tersebut terdapat sebuah rantai dan sepasang borgol. Eren tidak mengedip melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, ya?"

Eren menelan ludah, berkeringat.

.

.

.

.

**Tebece**

TIDAK, APA YANG SAYA TULIS INIIIIIIIIIIIII?! #gulinggulingdirel

Saya terinspirasi dari senior saya yang pacaran sama guru di sekolah, jadilah nulis ini X)) tapi senior dan guru saya gak humu serta naro borgol dimejanya kok u.u #yaterus

Kkkkkkkk~ saya gatau mau nulis apa, jadi sampe sini dulu deh X))

RnR? Oiya, maklum yah. Saya masih pemula, jadi kalau ada kesalahan kasitau aja X))

Sekali lagi. RnR? :))))))))))


	2. Chapter 2

"Tidak ada masalah, kan?"

"Hmmm… ya… tidak sih…"

"Dosen satu itu sangat disiplin, jadi ayah pilih untuk dipindahkan ke tempatmu, nak. Baik-baik ya."

"….."

"Dia juga tegas. Kalau tidak mau dihukum, jadi anak baik ya!"

Eren langsung menutup teleponnya dan diletakkan disamping kepalanya. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap langit-langit. Ranjang empuk nan nyaman ini tidak juga bisa menenangkan hatinya. Ia paham betul kenapa ayahnya mengirim dosen macem Rivaille untuk membimbingnya—agar dia bisa jadi anak baik. Eren tidak tersinggung, hanya saja ia merasa...

**Pelanggaran **

**Chapter 2**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**OOC, Typo, Modern Day, agak parody**

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu sudah bertekad dalam hatinya, ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan lagi didepan dosen barunya. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan hukuman macam apa yang akan diterimanya nanti. Diikat, disiksa, dipukul, tidak-tidak-tidak! Eren bisa kehilangan wajah tampannya kalau harus menerima penyiksaan semacam itu. Untungnya, kemarin sang dosen masih memberinya toleransi, karena ini kesalahan pertama.

"_Tidak. Benda itu hanya digunakan untuk menghukum anjing yang nakal."_

Berkali-kali ucapan itu terngiang dibenak Eren. Ucapan sang dosen ketika ia menanyakan perihal borgol dan rantai yang terletak indah diatas mejanya. Ditambah, aura saat suara lembut itu keluar dari mulutnya, sangat mencekam. Bulu kuduk Eren berdiri saat mendengarnya. Ini seperti rumah hantu lebih baik daripada hukuman Rivaille.

Koridor Universitas Maria dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa yang lalu lalang. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat sibuk, beberapanya lagi terlihat kurang kerjaan—termasuk Eren sendiri. Ia berjalan pelan di koridor dengan tatapan kosong. Jalannya juga lambat, sehingga membuat dirinya ditabrak oleh orang sibuk di belakangnya. Tidak, orang itu tidak membawa sejumlah—apalagi sampai berserakan seperti yang di sientron-sinetron. Eren tahu itu karena pernah menontonnya. Cinta titan season 8, judul sinetronnya.

"Jalan liat-liat dong!" seru seorang lelaki yang sengaja menabraknya.

Sudah jelas yang tidak liat-liat itu orang ini, lelaki berwajah kuda yang suka caper ke Eren. "Dasar Homo." ketus Eren dongkol.

"Masalah?"

Yaudahlahya.

Jean sengaja memperlambat langkahnya, agar bisa beriringan dengan Eren. Pagi ini, ia ingin menjahili Eren seperti biasanya, hanya saja reaksi Eren tidak semenarik biasanya. Jean mengayunkan kakinya pelan ke depan—lalu menyelengkat Eren. Iseng.

'Duk!'

"Ahhh!" des—lirih Eren membuat Jean tertawa. Ia baru saja mencium lantai berbau super*pel rasa lemon.

"Bodoh! Dodol! Homo! Maho! Caper! Titanlo! Kunyuk!" cerocos Eren mengomel. Ia berusaha bangun.

Jean terkekeh, "Kemaren gimana? Sukses hukumannya?" tanyanya langsung membuat Eren menahan nafas.

Dengan stay cool, Eren berdiri sambil menggosok hidungnya tang tersengat wangi super*pel. Pertanyaan Jean sekali lagi mengingatkannya pada sesosok manusia kerdil yang tampan dan menyeramkan itu. "Kagak dihukum."

"Iya apa?!" Jean terlonjak kaget. "Tau gitu kemaren gausah ngabisin uang untuk merayakan kemenangan!" dengus Jean memukul dahinya.

Eren mendongak seraya melirik sinis kearah Jean. Mereka segera berbelok, memasuki ruang kelas dan mendapatkan posisi duduk. Rata-rata tempat duduk sudah terisi—seluruh mahasiswa juga terlihat tenang di tempat duduknya. Benar juga, jam ini pelajarannya Rivaille.

Terpaksa Eren dan Jean menuju bangku paling belakang.

.

Lima menit setelah itu, tepat pukul setengah sepuluh, pintu ruangan digeser. Sesosok pria bertubuh pendek memasuki ruangan dengan tas selempang di bahu kanannya. Semua perhatian menuju padanya. Rivaille menjadi artis sesaat.

Semalam sudah menjadi waktu yang cukup banyak untuk tidur, bagi Eren. Kali ini, ia tidak akan mengantuk lagi. Kali ini, ia akan terus melotot selama pelajaran berlangsung.

"Pagi." sapa Rivaille datar.

"Se-selamat pagi..." jawab sesisi kelas, gugup serempak.

"Materi bab 2 akan saya selesaikan hari ini. Di pertemuan selanjutnya, kita praktek." jelas Rivaille langsung. "Ada yang keberatan?" pertanyaan ini selalu terlontarkan. Cukup adil, bukan? Siapa tahu ada yang tidak setuju dengannya.

Seandainya Rivaille selembut Miss Petra, sudah pasti banyak yang tidak setuju. Itulah sebabnya tidak ada suara yang keluar di ruangan itu. Semuanya takut.

"Baik, kita masuk ke materi."

.

.

.

.

.

Jam kelas akan berakhir lima menit lagi. Sedari tadi Eren masih meletakkan tangan di anunya. Sejak tadi ia kebelet pipis. Sejak jam pertama dimulai. Sejak Rivaille menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengerikan.

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" Rivaille menagkhiri penjelasan materinya.

Nihil.

Sang dosen beranjak dan duduk dibangkunya. Ia menggeserkan pointer mousenya dan menutup semua program yang sedang berjalan. Kemudian ia mencabut sebuah kabel yang terhubung ke pc nya—seketika layar berganti menjadi warna putih.

"A-ano..."

Seisi kelas menoleh kearah suara yang berasal dari seorang lelaki unyu berambut kuning, idola para pria, Armin Arlert.

"P-prakteknya... apa, Sir?" tanyanya gugup. Takut-takut akan dimarahi.

Rivaille menutup laptopnya, lalu berjalan ketengah ruangan. Ia menyakukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana hitam panjangnya. "Itu yang kau tanyakan?"

"I-iya..." jawab Armin lalu menunduk.

Seketika bel berbunyi (iya ada bel-nya). Bel berakhirnya kelas menyelamatkan seluruh mahasiswa dari ketegangan dan kesunyian yang mencekam. Terlebih lagi untuk Eren. Ia langsung mengeluarkan kebiasaan buruknya ketika mendengar bel. Yaitu melompat kegirangan sambil berucap, "Libur telah tiba~!" serunya kegirangan. "libur telah ti—" seketika pandangannya terarah ke dosen pendek didepan sana. "—ba..."

"Siapa bilang libur?"

"Ma-maaf sir..."

Padahal Eren sudah bertekad untuk tidak berbuat kesalahan lagi. Cukup hari ini saja...

"Datang keruanganku, Eren Jaeger."

Eren menegapkan punggungnya ketika ucapan itu berlalu dan pemilik suara itu segera keluar dari ruangan. Seluruh mata melihat kearahnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" satu-satunya yang tertawa ngakak adalah Jean Kirschtein.

Orang-orang semacam Connie dan Reiner hanya mati-matian menahan tawa. Sementara Bertholdt, menggeleng pelan. Armin beranjak dari tempatnya—menuju tempat Eren. Para gadis hanya menyemangati dan menyapanya dari tempat. Oh, Armin, kau baik sekali.

"Sepertinya kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu, ya? Ahaaha..." Armin tertawa kecil.

"Bukan itu..." jawab Eren masih menatap kosong. "ruangan dosen itu... kayak gimana?"

Armin mecubit dagunya. "Yah, semacam kamar hotel gitu,"

Eren memicingkan mati beberapa kali. Lalu bergumam, "O-oh..."

"Kalau butuh bantuan, panggil aku saja, Eren!" seru Armin sembari meninggalkannya ditempat. Perlahan, ruangan kelas menjadi kosong. Setiap mahasiswa mulai beranjak dan meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Tidak bagi Eren. Ia masih ingin disini. Masih berpikir untuk lari dari hukuman Rivaille.

"Eren, kalau si pendek itu berbuat macam-macam padamu, akan kubunuh dia!" seru Mikasa sebelum keluar ruangan.

Eren mengangguk.

"Jaga diri ya, Eren..." ujar Bertholdt lalu keluar ruangan.

Eren mengangguk.

"Selamat ya...!" ucap Connie bahagia.

Eren mengangguk.

"Duluan ya, Eren!" sapa Reiner.

Eren mengangguk.

"Dah, homo~" Jean melambai, lalu keluar kelas.

Eren baru saja akan mengangguk, sadar apa yang diucapkan Jean, ia langsung menggeleng dan berpungkas sarkatis, "Ngaca kali siapa yang homo!"

Sekarang. Eren sendirian disini. Di ruangan ini. Ada dua hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Mencari ruangan Rivaille, atau kabur. Tapi kalau kabur pun, hukumannya akan bertambah dua kali lipat. Bisa jadi, Eren juga tidak tahu sebenarnya.

Eren mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kemudian ia berdiri dan beranjak keluar kelas. Dengan mantap, ia menuju ruangan dosennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu bergumam lagi. Di gedung sebrang ini, ia tidak menemukan ruangan Rivaille. Tadi ia sudah berkeliling sambil memandangi papan nama disetiap pintu, tapi tak ada nama dosennya. Kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada sesosok manusia berkacamata dan rambut cokelat yang diikat. Ah, ini orang yang kemarin.

"Rivaille? Belok kanan diujung sana, lurus teruuuuuus, belok kanan lagi, kamar yang keempat," terangnya.

Eren mengangguk mengerti. "Terimakasih." ucapnya kemudian beranjak.

"Selamat menikmati~" sahut orang berlabel Hanji Zoe di dadanya itu.

Eren tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia terus melangkah. Mendekati ruangan yang dimaksud, kemantapan hatinya pudar. Ia takut akan hukuman yang menimpanya nanti. Ia takut kehilangan wajah tampannya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna cokelat dengan papan nama 'Rivaille' di koridor itu. Memang benar ia tidak melewati bagian koridor sini. Salah lagi.

Pintu dibuka, menampilkan sesosok pria yang lebih pendek darinya. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut dengan kaus dalam berwarna putih, dan bagian bawahnya dibalut handuk. Tercium aroma sabun pria di tubuhnya. Oh, orang ini sedang mandi, sepertinya.

"A-ah, Si-sir..." Eren tergagap, terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Rivaille membuat Eren dongkol sesaat.

"A-anda kan menyuruh saya datang ke ru-ruangan anda..."

Rivaille mendongak, lalu berbalik dan membuka pintunya lebar. "Kupikir kau anak yang tidak mau menerima hukuman."

_Memang benar begitu_, batin Eren.

"Aku sedang 'membersihkan' kamar mandi. Jadi kau tunggu saja."

Ucap mengatakan itu, Rivaille mnghilang, meninggalkan Eren yang cengo di ruangannya. Deretan buku yang tersusun rapih diatas rak, lantai beralaskan karpet yang lembut, dua sofa yang diletakkan berhadapan dan meja berkaki tiga ditengahnya, juga tak ada sebutir debu menempel disetiap benda didalamnya. Eren menganga takjub. Beda sekali dengan kamarnya.

Iseng, ia berjalan-jalan didalam ruangan dosennya. Ia penasaran sebersih apa ruangan yang ada dibalik tembok itu. Dengan langkah pelan ia mengendap—mengintip ke balik tembok. Sebuah tempat tidur yang tidak besar ukurannya, dengan bantal guling yang tersusun rapih. Besi tempat tidur itu terlihat sangat kinclong. Dan lagi... apa itu yang tergantung di besinya?

Eren memajukan langkahnya, melihat dari dekat. Dua buah borgol menggantung di besi tempat tidur. Borgol tersebut tidak kalah kinclongnya. Seakan memberikan cahaya tersendiri di kamar itu.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Eren terkesiap dan menoleh kekanannya. Rivaille baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya. Mampus, ketangkep basah dia yang sedang keasyikan mengintip kamar orang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah kubilang tunggu saja, kan?" tanyanya dingin.

Eren menelan ludah.

"Benar-benar tidak sopan, ya." gumam Rivaille.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Sir!" seru Eren cepat seraya membungkuk rendah.

Rivaille beranjak—tubuhnya masih dibalut kaus dalam dan handuk. "Kalau maaf saja bisa menyelesaikan masalah..." ucapannya membuat Eren berdiri tegak kembali. Kemudian Rivaille menatap tempat tidurnya—membuat Eren terpaksa melihat kearah yang sama dengannya, "untuk apa ada borgol di besi ranjangku?"

Maksudnya? Eren mengerutkan dahi. "A-apa maksudnya... Sir?"

"Kau akan benar-benar mendapatkan hukuman dariku hari ini, Eren Jaeger. Anggap saja ini ujian 'praktek khusus' untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

**Nanako Kana** : Ah, maaf saya gak perhatiin genre nya XD inih lanjutannyaa

**Hoshigami Sheia **: kkkkkkkk~ ini lanjutan kepotongnya XD saya agak anu juga sih kalo nulis BDSM heuheu

**Tukang review** : AAAAHHHH SIAPA KAU?! JANGAN MENGUMBAR PLIISSSSS

**Zane Zavira** : Ih kamu mesum ya #plak

**Katsunawa Yura-Tasyya** : nah iya itu bisa jadi :/ heuheuu

**Huangangelin, uchiha hani namikaxe, evel giea, .71., Azure c'zar** : Makasih ya~ ini update! XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Eren, kenapa kamu pulang terlambat kemarin? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada tugas numpuk? Kau bisa bilang padaku untuk membantumu." kecemasan Mikasa sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari Eren.

Saat ini, semua mahasiswa sudah duduk anggun dibangkunya masing-masing. Hari ini, dosen baru, Rivaille tidak mengisi kelas. Semenjak kedatangan dosen itu di Universitas Maria, mahasiswa jurusan IPT berubah menjadi disiplin. Lihat saja, seisi kelas begitu tenang. Bahkan Jean yang notabenenya adalah pemalas, kini sedang membolak-balikkan halaman buku. Eren tidak yakin lelaki itu serius belajar.

"Eren, apa kau dengar? Kau sedang kesulitan? Biarkan aku membantumu." ujar Mikasa lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" bantah Eren. Si gadis paling sixpack itu menyerah dan kembali fokus ke bukunya.

Karena kesal, Eren mencoba menggoda pria yang duduk tenang di depannya. Ia pukul kepala si wajah kuda itu sambil tertawa. Tidak mungkin yang dipukul tidak membalas, itulah kenapa Jean sampai berdiri dan meraih kotak pensilnya untuk balik memukul kepala Eren. Sayangnya, Eren segera mundur—membuat Jean yang menargetkan kepala Eren tersungkur—jatuh diatas paha Eren.

Ini ambigu, sebaiknya tidak usah dibayangkan.

"Ih, Oral." sahut sebuah suara, berasal dari cewek fujo yang bernama Sasha Braus.

"Oh, itu Oral test, ya?" tanya Christa polos.

"Oh yang lagi tren itu, ya? Wah Jean modus banget yah ke Eren."

"Iya yah. Liat deh, Eren nya malu tuh."

Memang benar Eren malu. Apalagi Jean yang berusaha melepaskan wajahnya dari sepasang paha indah milik Eren ini. "Sialan kau." dengusnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu...!" seru Eren kepada seisi kelas. Kupingnya sudah panas karena mendengar celutukan-celutukan dari para fujo. Reiner saja sampai menutup wajah. Eren yakin padahal Reiner mau kayak gini juga.

"Daripada itu, gimana hukumanmu kemarin, Eren?!" sarkas Jean. Ia dendam rupanya.

Mendengar itu, Mikasa langsung membelakakkan matanya. Ternyata benar, sesuatu terjadi pada Eren kemarin.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, Eren gugup sesaat. Rona merah menghias wajahnya dengan manis. Oh, Eren, seandainya kau lihat ekspresi Jean saat itu, ia sedang bersiap menerkammu.

**Pelanggaran **

**Chapter 3**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**OOC, Typo, Modern Day, agak parody**

**-flasback-**

Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan lagi bagi Eren, kecuali melihat _sebiji_ dosen barunya sedang menarik sebuah bangku yang terletak di ruang tamu. Kemudian Rivaille duduk diatas bangku, kedua tangannya diletakkan dibelakang. "Ambil borgol itu, Jaeger." Perintahnya datar.

Masih takut, Eren beranjak menuju besi tempat tidur. Begitu kinclong serta mengkilaunya ranjang yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu—dengan hati-hati pula, ia raih sepasang borgol yang menggantung di besinya. Ia menelan ludah ketika benda anu itu sudah terbaring indah di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Bawa kesini." suara datar itu adalah perintah mutlak.

Eren beranjak lagi, menuju sang dosen terhormat yang sedang duduk dibangku, ditengah kamar ini. Ia menyodorkan sepasang borgol tersebut ke Rivaille, tanpa suara.

Sang dosen hanya menatap borgol ditangan Eren dengan acuh. Ia tetap tidak bergerak. Menyadari bahwa dirinya _dikacangin_, Eren memberanikan diri melirik wajah tampan nan datar dosennya. Yang dilirik angkat bicara, "Ikat aku."

"Hah? Eh...? Oh...?" Eren bloon sesaat. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dosen ini.

"Jangan hanya ah eh oh, Eren. Kalau kau mau bicara begitu, lakukanlah dengan suara yang indah."

_INI AMBIGU_! Eren teriak dalam hatinya. "A-apa maksud anda... Sir?" tanyanya gugup, ditambah wajahnya yang merona merah mampu memikat hati siapapun yang melihatnya—tidak terkecuali Rivaille. Tunggu, tadi si dosen memanggil namanya? Oh, tidak! Ia sudah mulai diakui!

"Lakukan perintahku. Ikat kedua tanganku dengan borgol itu." wajahnya masih datar. Dalam hati, pasti Rivaille tak tahan dengan semua ini.

"E-eh...?" Eren masih bingung. Sengaja ia tidak menambahkan 'ah eh oh' lagi, supaya dosennya tidak berpikiran lain dan menjurus ke sisi ambiguan. "ta-tapi, Sir...?"

"Kenapa? Kau ragu? Ini perintah."

"Ra-rasanya tidak sopan kalau saya... mengikat anda..." Eren gugup. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang _maloe-maloe_ itu. Kini, bukan hanya rona merah, tapi warna wajahnya sudah memerah. Ditambah kepulan asap menguap diatas kepalanya.

"Benar juga," jawab Rivaille cepat. Sesaat, Eren lega. Sang dosen langsung berdiri—tidak peduli pada ukuran tubuhnya yang berada dibawah Eren, "kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengikatmu."

"HAAAAAAAH?!" si pemuda berambut cokelat langsung menutup mulutnya. Keterkejutannya pasti bisa membuat si dosen ini dongkol. Begitulah, Eren memang mudah lepas kendali.

Rivaille tampak seperti menyeringai—walaupun tidak kelihatan begitu. Ia menoleh kearah tempat tidurnya sambil bertanya, "Nah, mana yang kau pilih? Diikat di bangku atau di ranjang?"

JGER!

Eren tidak berkutik. Ia sudah skakmat. Bayangan-bayangan dirinya akan dicambuk, dipukul, disiksa, memenuhi kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak siap untuk disiksa. Dilihat dari sikapnya, dosen ini pasti tidak akan memberi ampun. _Tuhan, tolong aku_, batin Eren. Ia meneguk ludah setelah berdoa dalam hatinya, "A-apa yang harus saya lakukan, Sir...?"

"Kau cukup pilih bangku atau ranjang, lalu aku akan melakukan apapun padamu, sesuai keinginanku."

_Tuh kan bener_, batin Eren. Karena Eren Jaeger adalah pemuda polos nan suci, ia memilih bangku untuk dijadikan hukumannya. Palingan juga, bangku ini akan dilempar oleh dosen kearahnya. Palingan juga begitu hukumannya.

"Baik, duduk dibangku itu." perintah Rivaille.

Eren tanda tanya. Oh, palingan Sir Rivaille akan melempar dia dan bangku ini ke satu arah, lalu hukuman berakhir dan ia diperbolehkan pulang. Palingan begitu.

Setelah Eren duduk indah dibangku kayu itu, Rivaille memerintahkan agar kedua tangan Eren ditaruh di belakangnya. Satu borgol digunakan untuk mengunci kedua tangan Eren, satunya lagi digunakan untuk mengunci borgolan tangan Eren ke kayu kursi tersebut. Jadilah Eren tidak bisa lepas dari bangku itu.

Ini parah. Parah. Parah. Eren tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa sang dosen akan melemparnya sekalian dengan bangku ini. Ia takut, takut sekali. Keringat sampai keluar dan membasahi lehernya.

"Lihat, kau berkeringat, Eren. Apa kau takut?" tanya Rivaille memajukan wajahnya ke leher sang korban.

Salah tingkah. Wajah Eren semakin panas dan keringat yang lain mulai keluar dari kulitnya. Jarak sang dosen sangat dekat dengannya.

Rivaille masih memposisikan kepalanya sejajar dengan leher Eren. Kemudian, ia naikkan sedikit dan berbisik di telinga Eren, "Nah, apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, ya?"

Karena terlalu takut, Eren memberontak. Membuat kegaduhan di bangku itu. Rivaille menjauhkan dirinya, dan kembali berdiri tegak di hadapan Eren. Ditatapinya pemuda arogan yang kini sangat ketakutan ditempatnya. "Kenapa kau tidak menolak, Jaeger?"

Eren membuka matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam—karena takut melihat wajah teflon dosennya. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap polos Rivaille, "Oh, boleh nolak, ya...?"

"Tidak."

Eren mengedipkan mata. "A-ah... begitu, ya..."

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau mau sekarang?" tanya Rivaille sambil mengangkat kakinya—dan meletakkannya diatas bangku—tepatnya di selangkangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Maukah Sir Rivaille membuka borgol ini? Tanganku pegal..." jawab Eren polos.

Si dosen memajukan tubuhnya untuk melepas borgol yang mengunci kedua tangan Eren. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan kebelakang Eren untuk membukanya. Biarkan saja tubuhnya ini menyentuh tubuh Eren, sekalipun pemuda itu meronta.

Dan kenyataannya, Eren tidak meronta. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika tubuh Rivaille mendorong-dorong tubuhnya yang sedang berusaha melepas kuncian borgol. Setelah borgol itu terlepas, Eren meregangkan kedua tangan dan tubuhnya. Ah, ia merasa bebas. Pegal-pegal ini bisa hilang secepat kilat. "Boleh saya keluar, Sir?" tanya Eren bahagia.

Rivaille mengangguk dan berbalik. Eren layaknya bocah berumur enam tahun yang baru dibelikan layang-layang. Girang sekali pemuda itu ketika keluar dari ruangan dosennya.

Rivaille menepuk dahi. Ia telah meloloskan mangsanya. Sebagai profesional, ia merasa gagal.

Baiklah, di kesempatan selanjutnya, ia tidak akan melepaskan Eren. Tempat selanjutnya bukanlah bangku ini lagi. Tapi...

Seringai nista mengembang di bibir Rivaille ketika ia menatap tempat tidurnya yang berkilau.

**-tebece?-**

**Chijou Akami, Kagamine MiCha, syalala uyee, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, Kunougi Haruka, Yamazaki Koharu, huangelin, Uchiha hani namikaze, Yano Akiga, Kopi Luwak, Zane Zavira, Kujo Kasuza dan semua reviewers serta silent readers, Arigatoooo yaaaaaa XD Ini udah lanjut dan… begitulah. Maaf ya karena update nya lama. Biasa, saya sibuk XD #okesip**

**Oiya, yang oral oral itu emang lagi tren di kalangan sekolah saya. Emang bener. Ada yang salah dikit, pasti nanyanya, "Oral ya? Mau oral ya? Abis oral ya? Lagi oral nih. Pengen oral test dulu ah." SELALU BEGITU KALO DITANYAAAAAAAAAAA! Jadi, jangan salahkan saya :'3**

**Berhubung saya ga kepikiran ini mau lanjut kemana, jadi, siapapun yang punya ide, saran, atau semacamnya untuk lanjutan fic ini, PM saya ya :'))))))) **

**Review? **


End file.
